


Rut

by woctab



Series: BDWW 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wally West II, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Knotting, M/M, Omega Damian Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Damian Wayne fucking hated alphas.Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020 ◊ A/B/O traditional dynamics
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Wally West II
Series: BDWW 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993777
Kudos: 62
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	Rut

Damian struggled violently to break the hold on him. He ignored the searing pain at the back of his neck that grew in intensity. He elbowed the alpha standing behind him until he removed his mouth from the back of his neck. In an instant, he ran forward to make sure that there was ample space between them. He turned around quickly; it was dangerous to show his back to a predator.

He placed a hand against the back of his neck and grimaced when he felt warm wetness against his palm. When he pulled his hand away, he noted that it was covered in blood. Damian’s gaze turned toward the alpha, and he bared his teeth, growling loudly. 

“How dare you mark me!” 

As an omega, his instincts were telling him to back down. The alpha standing just a few feet away was not only bigger but stronger than he was. His body was poised to attack at any moment, and his eyes were wild, humanity nowhere in sight. 

Damian didn’t fear alphas, he didn’t run from them, and he didn’t submit to them. However, when the alpha staring him down took one menacing step forward, he felt fearful and took a step back. Logically, he knew that he was in an extremely dangerous position, and if he wanted to make it out with all limbs intact, he needed to rely on his instincts as an omega. 

It had been years since he left the Teen Titans and even longer since he last saw Wallace West II. He had never pictured a reunion in his mind, and if he did, it wouldn’t be playing out in such a manner. Furthermore, he had no idea why their reunion had triggered his rut. The entire situation was confusing. 

What made his stomach feel queasy was not the fact that he was being cornered by an alpha, but rather the bite at the back of his neck. He hoped that the bite wasn’t deep enough to be considered a claim. 

His eyes narrowed when Wally took another step forward, and he reminded himself that he couldn’t let his guard down. In a blink of an eye, Wally was standing right in front of him, and Damian felt dread consume him. How could he be so stupid and forget about Wally’s ability as a speedster? 

“Release me this instant!” Damian thrashed violently, aiming kicks and punches at Wally as he tried to pin him down. The last thing he would allow was for some foolish alpha in a rut to fuck him. 

It only took a few minutes for Wally to fully restrain him. However, that didn’t stop Damian from squirming and trying to kick the alpha in the balls. 

“Mine,” Wally growled above him. 

Damian froze and stared wide-eyed at the alpha above him. He felt his stomach sink as he realized that his worst fear had come true. The prior bite from Wallace had been one to claim him. He had been claimed without his consent and by an alpha had hadn’t seen in years. 

His struggles renewed when he felt elongated claws shredding his clothes. There was no way that he would allow this to happen. However, his body dropped lifelessly to the ground when Wally released overpowering pheromones. Damian knew he was trying to force him into estrus, and no matter how he fought, he couldn’t prevent his body from reacting to his scent. 

Damian burned with shame when he felt his body begin to produce slick. Powerful alphas still had the power to trigger an omega’s heat even if they were taking suppressants. He couldn’t recall Wallace being this powerful when they were young. 

Large hands gripped his waist, and he was roughly flipped over, his face shoved into the ground and his ass up in the air. Despite the onset of heat, Damian still struggled. How could he lay there and take this from an alpha? He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t at least try to getaway. 

Even the thought of trying to escape was shattered when he felt Wally’s cock rub against his hole. Damian dug his fingers into the ground and screamed as he was roughly penetrated. How could it still hurt this much? He thought slick was his body's way of helping ease the penetration. 

Damian didn’t want to be fucked or claimed, but that didn’t stop his body from reacting. Beneath him, his cock was filling with blood and getting harder with every thrust. His hole seemed to have a mind of its own as it tightened around Wally’s cock. 

Tears of utter humiliation leaked from his eyes as he lay there being violated by an alpha. He squirmed and wailed when he felt sharp nails dig into his hips. 

Alphas were disgusting creatures with no control. They liked to look down on and insult omegas, but when they were in a rut, they were no better than animals consumed by instincts. All they wanted to do was fuck, and it didn’t matter if their partner was unwilling. 

Being forced to take Wally’s cock and being reduced to tears only made him hate alphas even more. Once this was all over, he vowed to get revenge on the bastard. He would pay for marking him and fucking him without permission. 

Damian screwed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the loud pants and occasional howls that were coming from above him. Despite the rough and violent thrusts, his cock was hard and leaking. However, he refused to reach down and touch his cock. He couldn't further humiliate himself by getting off on being forcefully taken. 

He slammed his head against the ground when a jolt of pleasure shot right up his spine and made him arch, his ass pushing back against Wally’s thrusts. A stream of moans was ripped from his throat as the alpha continuously assaulted his prostate. To his utter dismay, the assault of that spot made him cum without ever touching his cock. 

Damian’s body convulsed through his intense orgasm, his hole fluttering around the cock inside him. The bliss only lasted for a few seconds because he soon felt his hole being stretched to its limit. 

“N-No…Stop, please…Alpha… No,” he begged and tried to weakly push Wallace away from him before he fully pushed the entire girth of his knot inside. 

Begging was futile because the knot was brutally shoved in. His entire body ached, and he berated himself for being in such a position. Damian had swallowed his pride and begged an alpha, but he was still stuck on his knot with cum filling his belly. 

Damian gathered all his strength and tried to pull away, but he cried out in pain at the feeling of trying to pull out something far too big from his hole. It all became too much for him, and he broke down. Damian no longer had the mental fortitude to pretend to be strong. 

Wally’s tongue laved against the bite mark on his neck before he moved his head and ran the flat of his tongue against his spine. Once the impromptu tongue bath was complete, the alpha settled his entire weight on top of Damian. 

“Mine,” Wally growled again, but this time it was much louder. 

Damian fucking hated alphas. 


End file.
